


DIY

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi's hair appreciation, But otherwise SFW, Drabble, Haircuts, M/M, Mild Shirtlessness, Neck Kissing, with bonus references to Björk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi was solid, even if his heart wasn’t, and Noya loved that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Kiss on the back". Also features some brief headcanons about Noya's parents.

On the floor, last week’s newspaper crinkled as Asahi sat down somewhat awkwardly, removing his shirt. “Um… Are you sure about this?” He asked as the libero’s fingers worked the elastic out of his hair and slid it around his own wrist.  **  
**

“Of course -  My mom does this all the time at work, I know how it’s done. Anyway, I’ll just take care of the split ends, that’s all.” Noya said distractedly, biting his lip and being thankful that nobody was looking.   
  
He could never get enough of this image - waves of brown hair cascading over strong, broad shoulders, muscles in the right places.  He had seen this very same back almost every day on the court and memorized its movements, its curves and hollows. Asahi was solid, even if his heart wasn’t, and Noya loved that about him.

He was quietly focused as he got to work. The room was full of quiet noises, the quick metallic licks of the scissors, the plastic sigh of a comb running through hair. He made sure to cut on a bias, only millimeters at a time so as not to do irreparable damage.   
  
“Alright, all done!” Noya proclaimed when he was finished, running his fingers through from root to tip to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, pleased at the results.   
“I’ll help you clean up–” Asahi said, moving to stand up but quickly being yanked back down  
“No… wait… just stay there a moment, ok?” He flipped the brown waves over either shoulder, hands running their way down shoulder blades and then sides, feeling the spine arch under his touch. Noya leaned down and kissed at the base of Asahi’s neck, tasting and occasionally biting – and down further, vertebrae by vertebrae until the room was filled with gasps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also you should all check out Sigrid's [art](http://simarie.tumblr.com/post/126051322720/i-really-should-be-going-to-bed-now-but-i-read) for this fanfic!


End file.
